mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
M.A.D. Vengance (TV Shame)
MAD: Vengeance is a reboot of MAD who returned to make moar unfitting crossovers, rejected fanfiction, and *&^%$ parodies of TV shames, video shames, comics, book series, cartoons, and all of that #%$@*. It was way worse than MAD. Episodes * Milo Morphie’s Law * Shrek-it-Ralph * Fast & Loud House * Cory In The Loud House * The Loud Owl House * Cory In The Owl House * Pickle Rick And Peanut Morty * I Hate My Life As A Teenage Robot * My Life As Teenage Mutant Ninja Robot * TeleTitans GO! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans GO! * Hotel Transylvania For Dogs * Wonder 101 Over Yonder * Rainbow Butterfly Unikitty * Cousins For Life As A Teenage Robot * Atomic Muppet * Monsters Inc. VS Aliens Inc. * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Inc. * Robots And Monsters Inc. * Crash Bandicoot And Bernstein * Billy Dilley’s Super-Duper Subterranean Summer Camp Island * Escape From Club Penguin Island * Escape Room From Monkey Island * Missing Lincoln Loud * The Loud House With A Clock In Its Walls * Rocketman Power * OK K.O. Let’s Be My Hero Academia * Dark Cloud Phoenix * Wonder Jurassic Park * Peter Rabbids Invasion * Isle Of Show Dogs * Isle Of Dog Days * Spy VS The Spy Who Dumped Me * Hunter Street Killer * Hunter Vampire Killer * Liar Liar Vampire Killer * Antz On Fire * Spongebob Squarepants On Fire * Skyrunners Academy * Sonic: Forces Of Evil * Monster Trucks Inc. * Monster Trucks VS Aliens * A Isle Of Dog’s Purpose * I Am Michael Frankie * Spiderwickman Chronicles * The Spiderwick Chronicles Of Narnia * The Boss Baby Diver * Boss Baby Brent * Sonny With A Chance Of Meatballs * We Bought A Zookeeper’s Wife * The Fast And The Curious George * Rise Of The Guardians Of The Galaxy * Legend Of The Guardians Of The Galaxy * Rise Of The Legend Of The Guardians * Man VS Wild Kratts * A.N.T.Z. Farm * A.N.T. Farm On Fire * Big Hero Academia 6 * OK K.O. Let’s Be Big Hero 6 * Captain Underpants On Fire * Atomic Blonde Puppet * Dora And Friends In Heartlake City * Danny Phantom Thread * Danny Phantom Of The Opera * We Bought A Zootopia * We Bought A Zoolander * Snow White And The 7 Grand Dads * Voyage Of Adventure Time * Pac-Man And The Mostly Ghostly Adventures * Grand Theft Autobots * Milo Murphy's Law And Order * Hotel Mario For Dogs * Ape Escape From Monkey Island * Doraemon The Explorer * Danny Phantom Vs * Portal Combat * Mega Man's Law * Teen Titans Pokemon GO! * Fairly Odd Powerpuff Girls * Spy Kids vs Kat * Been Naruten * Bunsen And The Beast * One Piece Man * Dan vs Wild * Doctor McStrange * Doctroll Strange * Where the Stepfathers are * Undragon Tales * Undershark Tale * Right Now Klasky Csupo * Hunter X Hunter Street * Sesame Hunter Street * Milo Minions' Law * Mighty Chicago Mediswords No. B9 * Mighty Chicago Med * Marley and Despicable Me * Pickle and Peanuts * We Bare Yogi Bear * Phineas and the Zhu Zhus * Nicky, Pig, Ricky, Goat, Dicky, Banana, Dawn, and Cricket * Hey Arthur! * Johnny Bravo Test * Free Angry Birds * AHH! Real Monsters vs Aliens * Buffy the Giant Slayer * Little Loot Rascals * Robratz * Suicide Storks Squad * College Road Chip * We Bare Brother Bear * She-zow Shortcake * Camp Lakebunk’d * Thomasformers * Pokémon GO! from Planet X * Mighty No. B9 * Lab Ratatouille * Clifford the Cowardly Dog Category:TV Shames Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Bad TV Shames